Moments volés
by Anders Andrew
Summary: ça commence dans les larmes, ça finit dans le sang...série de OS sur le kurofay
1. Larme

**Titre : Larme**

**Auteur : moi**

**Diclaimer : Ces deux personnages, issus de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, des studio Clamp, sont la propriété exclusives des fan girls comme moi qui en font ce qu'elles veulent dans leurs histoires. Et toc !**

**Rating : T (yaoiiiii)**

**Couple (devrait-je dire incontournable ?) : Kurofay**

**Note (totalement inutile mais néanmoins présente) de l'auteur (casse-pied) : Je suis une fan de Kurofay, une accro, une addict, bref, une dingue quoi. Voilà, c'est dit…pour une fois que j'écris un Kurofay pas trop hot, je vous laisse en profiter **

Il le trouva dans la cuisine. Il sanglotait discrètement, appuyé au plan de travail.

Kurogané entra et s'approcha à pas de loup. Il se colla rapidement à son dos, et le blondinet sursauta. Alors, il le retourna par les épaules puis d'une main lui enserra les poignets.

Il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues pâles, tandis que la surprise se peignait sur son visage.

Il lécha de la pointe de la langue les gouttes salées, et sentit le corps contre lui frissonner.

Le coin de sa bouche se souleva, et il sourit. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux sous l'oreille du blond, puis caressa celle-ci du bout des lèvres.

Fye gémit doucement et ferma les yeux. Le ninja le regarda un instant, le détaillant dans son kimono au col baillant qui laissait largement voir son torse.

- Carrément indécent, chuchota-t-il. Je t'interdis de sortir comme ça.

Le magicien gloussa et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Pour plus de sûreté et être certain que tu ne sortiras pas avec, je préfère te l'enlever, ajouta le brun.

Et de sa main libre, il défit la ceinture qui retenait le vêtement fermé.

Fye se débattit un peu pour libérer ses poignets; alors Kurogané le saisit par la nuque et le porta jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser langoureusement, leurs deux corps comme soudés l'un à l'autre.

- Ne pleure plus jamais, murmura le brun en se séparant une seconde.

Ensuite ils reprirent leur activité.


	2. Sur le fil du rasoir

**Titre : Sur le fil du rasoir**

**Auteur : moi**

**Disclaimer : (copier-coller du premier chapitre) Ces deux personnages, issus de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, des studio Clamp, sont la propriété exclusives des fan girls comme moi qui en font ce qu'elles veulent dans leurs histoires. Et toc !**

**Rating : T (yaoi power !)**

**Couple (pourquoi poser la question ?) Kurofaaaaay**

**Note (pas scolaire) de l'auteur (toujours aussi gonflante) : la question que se pose une de mes connaissances : Pourquoi c'est toujours Fye qui est le uke ? Mais ici, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Là, c'est Fye qui mène le bal…**

Il le trouva dans la salle de bain. Il entendait l'eau couler dans le lavabo, tandis qu'il écoutait à travers la porte. Il l'entrebailla doucement, et vit ce que le ninja était en train de faire. Torse nu, devant le miroir, il se rasait.

Tout sourire, Fye entra dans la pièce et s'approcha.

- Laisse-moi faire, proposa-t-il en lui prenant le rasoir des mains.

Kurogané se laissa faire. Le magicien fit glisser amoureusement la lame sur le menton du brun, qui ne bougea pas.

Le blondinet passa le rasoir sous l'eau, puis déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate du ninja, avant de continuer à le raser. L'autre ne fit pas un geste, mais le fixait d'un regard intense dans la glace.

Le mage ne tarda pas à re-nettoyer la lame, et profiter de l'occasion pour embrasser la nuque de son ninja. Il recommença ce petit manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai terminé. Enfin, presque à regret, il posa lentement le rasoir sur le bord du lavabo.

Instantanément, Kurogané se retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le blond gémit, tandis que le brun embrassait sa temps, les mains dans ses cheveux pâles.

Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et Fye s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo. Il accrocha sa longue jambe autour de la taille du ninja pour l'emprisonner possessivement contre lui. Les lèvres de ce dernier descendirent sur sa gorge, s'appliquant à y laisser un suçon.

Fye gémit en fermant les yeux, et posa les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Puis il pencha un peu la tête et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu m'aimes ?

Et Kurogané de répondre, la voix lascive :

- Jusqu'à la folie.


	3. Cri

-1**Titre : Cri**

**Auteur : moi, re-moi, toujours moiiii**

**Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez tous, les personnages de Tsubasa m'appartiennent, vu que je suis le maître du monde (nan nan, je ne m'appelle pas Fai Wang Reed, my gosh, nan)**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : toujours le mêêêêême ! J'espère que personne ne se lasse, lol**

**Note (Death) de l'auteur (déjantée) : Quelqu'un parmi mes rewiewers a dit, je cite « mignons » ah bon ? Vous trouvez ça kawaï ? On va voir ça…**

Il a crié.

Kurogané se précipita dans sa chambre.

- Quoi quoi ?

Il avait sorti son katana et regardait partout d'un air paniqué.

Le blond, debout près de la porte, pencha la tête, l'air surpris. Le ninja grimaça en abaissant son arme.

Pourquoi tu as crié ?

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui, et brutalement, le poussa en arrière, les deux mains posées sur son torse.

Le brun tomba assit sur le lit; le magicien s'assied sur ses genoux, face à lui, le regard pétillant. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lâcha un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

- Je voulais voir si tu viendrais, dit-il en riant.


	4. Vous avez un message

-1**Titre : Vous avez un message**

**Auteur : encore moi**

**Disclaimer : toujours le même**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : Kurofay (et SakuFye, mais à sens unique on dirait)(ou peut-être pas, hé hé)**

**Note de l'auteur (pour une fois, rien à dire sur la note ni sur l'auteur) : Je vais vous dire, et vous serez sans doute d'accord avec moi (si vous ne l'êtes pas, vous avez le droit de vous taire, lol), Fye ne peut aller qu'avec Kurogané. Certes, on peut lui faire vivre des aventures amoureuses avec un autre personnage de Tsubasa, mais c'est AVEC KUROGANE qu'il est le plus crédible, lol.**

Son portable sonna.

Shaolan la regarda d'un air surpris, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone fushia.

C'était un message de Fye. Son cœur se mit à palpiter dans sa poitrine; elle sentit le rouge lui monter à la tête lorsqu'elle ouvrit le sms :

_Et moi je t'aime. Passionnément._

Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa tête; elle eut la chair de poule; elle se mit à trembler. Sa vue se brouilla car elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, tant le bonheur qui lui emplissait la poitrine de sa douce chaleur était grand. Elle serrait à présent le petit objet qui contenait ce message d'amour aussi fort que le plus précieux des trésors.

Tout à coup, oh surprise, il se remit à sonner.

Elle cligna des yeux et lut le nouveau sms qui s'affichait :

_Oups, ce message était pr quelqu'un d'autre, dsl._

Elle devînt pâle comme un linge. Shaolan la regarda avec inquiétude.

Dans une rue, Fye, la langue coincée entre les dents, s'évertuait à écrire de nouveau son sms à Kurogané sur les petites touches de son téléphone turquoise, lorsque soudain celui-ci sonna.

Il décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Je voulais juste te dire je t'aime.

Le blondinet rougit de plaisir, et un large sourire heureux s'étala sur son visage.

- Et je t'aime encore plus quand tu fais cette figure-là, ajouta la voix rauque du ninja.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et en face de lui, il vit Kurogané, qui tenait son téléphone écarlate contre son oreille et qui le regardait avec un fin sourire.

Submergé par la joie, le mage se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, serrant à l'en étouffer. Mais le ninja ne s'en plaignit pas.


	5. Soif

-1**Titre : Soif**

**Auteur : devinez**

**Disclaimer : à moi, à moi, rien qu'à moi quoi, comment ça c'est pas ce que je suis sensée dire ? Comment ça Kurogané et Fye appartiennent à Clamp ? C'est qui d'abord ça, Clamp ? C'est même pas une personne !**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : Kurofay à fond les manettes**

**Note (débile) de l'auteur (toujours pas en manque d'inspiration) : J'ai eu l'idée en lisant une BD de Nathalie pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est une petite fille qui aimerait bien partir dans un tour du monde. Et ses fantasmes de voyages se déroulent souvent dans des pays chauds…d'où l'idée d'un monde sec, et de sa conséquence directe : la soif XD**

Il était allongé sur son lit. A côté de lui, Kurogané était dans la même position, sur son propre lit, les bras sous la nuque, faisant ressortir les muscles de sa poitrine.

Le blondinet ouvrit un œil; il vit que la lumière derrière le rideau était devenue orangée, annonçant le coucher du soleil; enfin cette chaleur abominable cesserait, et ils pourraient sortir dehors sans craindre de mourir calcinés sur place. Ce monde était aussi sec et chaud qu'un biscuit sortant du four.

En parlant de sécheresse.

- Kurochaaaan, s'exclama le magicien de sa voix la plus agaçante.

L'autre avait les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur le plafond; il ne dormait donc pas, mais ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

- Kurochan, répéta Fye plus doucement en se tournant vers lui.

Lentement, comme à contrecoeur, le ninja dit :

- Quoi ?

- J'ai soif…

- Descend à la cave, il y a des boissons sucrées comme tu les aimes dans le frigo.

- …j'ai pas envie de bouger.

Le brun se redressa brusquement et foudroya le blond du regard.

- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me demander d'aller te chercher à boire, si ?

Le magicien lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui rayonne comme un soleil, tout en soulevant son tee-shirt pour aérer son ventre blanc.

- Si. Ravi que tu ai enfin saisi.

Kurogané changea de couleur malgré lui, virant au rouge émoustillé. Ça le rendait dingue d'être utilisé de la sorte, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était plus fort que lui.

- Je vais descendre. Mais la bouteille que j'apporterai sera pour moi, et ce ne sera pas du jus de grenadine.

- Saké ?, demanda le blond en se redressant d'un seul coup, les yeux brillants.

Mais déjà, l'autre était parti.

Cependant, le mage ne fût pas déçu, car en effet, lorsque le ninja revînt, il tenait bien une bouteille d'alcool de riz. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur son lit et déboucha la bouteille.

Fye vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés et essaya de lui prendre la bouteille des mains, mais le brun résista.

- S'il te plaît…, n'hésita pas à supplier le blondinet en liant les mains comme pour une prière, les yeux tristes et lumineux comme un ciel étoilé.

Sans lui prêter attention, Kurogané prit une gorgée à même le goulot. Mais à peine eut-il baissé un peu le bras que Fye se jeta sur lui; des deux mains, il emprisonnait le visage du brun, et de sa langue força l'entrée de sa bouche. Et ainsi le magicien pût boire un peu.

- J'ai si soif…, murmura-t-il.


	6. Eperdue

-1**Titre : Éperdue**

**Auteur : encore moi, ha, comme je suis fière **

**Disclaimer : dois-je véritablement répéter que les personnages ne m'appartiennent que lorsque je les utilise ?**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : Kurofay (hé hé menacé…)**

**Note de l'auteur (sadique, comme tous les auteurs de fanfic) : Aaah, le grand moment. Enfin un « nouveau » personnage (nouveau, c'est très relatif, je suis sûre que vous le connaissez) qui va briser leur petite bulle à voir**

- Aïe !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je me suis coupé…

- Hm, laisse-moi voir ça…fit une voix sensuelle.

Sakura entra dans la cuisine et vit Fye sucer langoureusement le doigt de Kurogané, les yeux rivés dans ceux du ninja.

Elle resta plantée là, l'air hébété. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vu.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre; elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, la tête lui tournait.

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas chancelant et s'écroula contre le mur, la respiration sifflante.

Le blond apparut.

- Sakura-chan ?

Il se pencha sur elle, le visage anxieux tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux émeraude remplis de larmes. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Il était tellement beau. Magnifique.

Elle secoua la tête et s'essuya les joues. Elle rougit, sûre d'être affreuse en cet instant. Sa respiration revînt, haletante.

- Je…je vais bien, réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle se releva. Il l'aida.

Derrière lui, le ninja au regard rouge les observait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et il détourna la tête.

- Je t'accompagne dans ta chambre, proposa le magicien, mais elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, ça ira.

Soudain ses jambes s'agitèrent, et elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Toujours dans le couloir, Fye regardait dans la direction où elle s'était enfuie, l'air perplexe.

Kurogané lui croisa les bras sur son torse; il avait compris, et il était un peu triste pour elle. Mais Fye lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul.


	7. Dans ce pays où vivent les fantômes

-1**Titre : Dans ce pays où vivent les fantômes****…**

**Auteur : la magnifique moi**

**Disclaimer : Si vous pensiez que ces personnages m'appartenaient et que je pourrais vous les prêter, j'ai le regret de vous l'annoncer : ils ne sont pas à moi. Demandez plutôt aux filles de Clamp.**

**Rating : T (comme Très hot ? XD nan, pas tant que ça, mais tout de même)**

**Couple : Kurofay (et toujours ce soupçon de SakuFye n'est-ce pas ?…mais dorénavant, je n'y ferais plus allusion ici, ça gâche la surprise )**

**Note (pas très intéressante) de l'auteur (cette folledingue) : Quel est ce mystérieux pays ? Quelques indices : Highlander est sensé être né là-bas (savez, l'Immortel, la série télé !! Les mecs qui se décapitent à coups d'épées en disant « Il n'en restera qu'un » (nan, pas Black Mamba !!)) et c'est là-bas que se situe Poudlard (nan nan, pas en Angleterre, désolée )…**

- JAMAIS !

- Allons Kurochan, soit raisonnable…

- J'ai dit « JAMAIS » ! Hii, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? Non ! Arrête !

- Ai-je entendu des protestations ? Non, je n'ai rien entendu…

- Mais lache-moiii !

- Arrête de te débattre…

Shaolan et Sakura attendaient tout deux devant la cabine d'essayage, une goutte derrière la tête.

Enfin, Fye ouvrit le rideau, le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire triomphal.

Derrière se tenait Kurogané, qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, malgré ses joues rouges et ses cheveux en bataille.

- Ça…ça vous va très bien, essaya Shaolan, très sérieusement.

D'ailleurs, lui-même portait la même chose, ainsi que Fye. Mais bizarrement le ninja avait semblé réticent. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient continuer de se promener avec leurs vêtements de d'habitude, car tout le monde se retournait sur eux avec des regards désapprobateurs.

Le magicien éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Mais oui, tu es très élégant…dans ce kilt écossais.

- Raaah !, grogna le brun avec colère. Toi ne te moques pas de moi, où je te réduis en pièces détachées !

- C'est vrai qu'il est tout beau Kurogané !, s'exclama Mokona qui sortit sa tête de la besace que portait Sakura.

- Toi tu n'as pas le droit de sortir, je te rappelle !, rugit le ninja, un doigt accusateur pointé sur le manjuu blanc qui se dépêcha de se cacher de nouveau.

- Bon, allons-y, décida Shaolan en se détournant.

Sakura le suivit; elle lança néanmoins un regard en arrière et vît que les deux autres ne suivaient pas.

Fye s'était rapproché de Kurogané.

- Je trouve vraiment que ça te va bien. Et surtout, j'aime beaucoup savoir que je peux…

Il glissa sa main sous le kilt du brun.

-…te toucher à n'importe quel moment, si l'envie m'en prend.

Le ninja rougit violemment lorsque la main du blond monta lentement entre ses cuisses. Le sourire de Fye s'agrandit, devenant un peu inquiétant.

La jeune princesse elle aussi rougit et détourna bien vite les yeux. Une émotion étrange naissait en elle lorsqu'elle les voyait ensemble. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier.


	8. Rêve érotique

-1**Titre : Rêve érotique**

**Auteur : hem moi**

**Disclaimer : bientôt à moi; j'ai décidé de les acheté…**

**Rating : T (je crois que c'est-ce qu'on appelle « lime » ? Je ne suis pas sûre. En tout cas, c'est explicite)**

**Couple : Fye/Kurogané (j'avais envie de changer)**

**Note de l'auteur (totalement retournée) : comme l'indique le titre, ce chapitre est un peu plus hot que les précédents mais j'espère parvenir à un équilibre entre des chapitres kawaï et d'autres un peu plus hard (on va dire ça comme ça, même si ces mots ne me conviennent pas) en tout cas j'espère que je n'ai pas tout à fait sombré dans la banalité, mais je tiens à préciser que c'était un passage obligé…pour l'évolution de la trame que je me suis fixée. Vous savez : ça commence dans les larmes, ça finit dans le sang…(je conserve néanmoins quelques petits atouts dans ma manches, vous ne pouvez pas deviner la fin ) ah c'est ma plus longue « Note »…désolée…**

Il avait du mal à dormir.

Et ce n'était pas Fye qui l'aidait; il n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de bouger dans son sommeil.

Kurogané, exaspéré, finit par s'asseoir et jeta un regard vers le lit du blondinet, où celui-ci se débattait avec un rêve des plus mouvementé, apparemment.

Le ninja le fixa durant quelques minutes, puis impuissant, il se rallongea, essayant de faire la sourde oreille; quand soudain il entendit son nom.

- Kurogané…

C'était tellement étrange de l'entendre prononcer son nom, son véritable nom, pas un surnom débile. Il se redressa, prêt à parler, mais il s'aperçut que le magicien continuait de dormir. Il l'observa, l'air méfiant, comme si lui aussi avait rêvé.

Mais c'est alors qu'il se retournait pour se recoucher, persuadé d'avoir eu une hallucination auditive, qu'il l'entendit à nouveau.

- Oh Kurogané…

Cette fois, il était sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de son compagnon. Celui-ci se retourna encore, sur le dos cette fois, les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Hmm ouiii oui haa…

Le brun sursauta. Le magicien se retourna une nouvelle fois, sur le côté.

- Aaah, c'est si bon…Kurogané…, murmura-t-il dans son oreiller.

Son corps se mit à onduler sous les draps. Le ninja observa le phénomène avec stupéfaction, puis se rendit compte que cette démonstration avait éveillé son propre désir.

Il vînt sur le jeune homme, et se pencha à son oreille.

- Fye, réveille-toi…, chuchota-t-il.

La paupière du mage se souleva doucement, ses longs cils encore collés par le sommeil.

- Kuro…gané ?

Ce dernier lui sourit et le poussa doucement sur le dos puis se plaqua contre lui, lui faisant sentir la force de son envie.

- Je croyais que c'était un rêve…, balbutia le blond, encore embrouillé.

- Je ne suis pas un rêve, gémit le brun aux yeux rouges en assouvissant brutalement son désir entre ses jambes.

Jambes qui se refermèrent sur son dos comme des entraves tandis que le blondinet poussait un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir en cherchant à approfondir la pénétration par des mouvements du bassin.

C'était exactement comme cela qu'il aimait.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, un cri étranglé sortant de ses lèvres. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar abject. Rien que d'y penser…son cœur débordait de ressentiment. Une rancœur brûlante lui dévorait les entrailles. Elle l'aimait, mais il lui préférait Kurogané.


	9. Le danger d'internet

-1**Titre : Le danger d'internet**

**Auteur : hélas moi**

**Disclaimer : hélas à CLAMP**

**Rating : T (comme Toujours emmdant)**

**Couple : Kurofay**

**Note (désespérée) de l'auteur (tout aussi désespérée) : Ô rage, ô désespoir ! Le chapitre que je déteste le plus, et c'est pourtant l'un des plus longs. C'est affreux, ça me fait penser à la scène dans le Seigneur des Anneaux : le Retour du Roi, quand Frodon décide de laisser tomber Sam parce qu'il a mangé tous les lembas, alors que C'EST GOLLUM !!**

Fye restait des heures sur son ordinateur à chatter et à surfer. Depuis qu'il avait appris à se servir d'internet, il ne faisait que ça.

Kurogané se sentait un peu délaissé. Mais d'un autre côté, il était soulagé, car le magicien se couchait si tard, et il était alors si fatigué, qu'il en oubliait de venir déranger le ninja dans son lit, ce qui permettait à ce dernier de souffler un peu. Leurs dernières nuits ensemble remontaient à une semaine, et pourtant Kurogané ne s'en était pas encore tout à fait remis.

Néanmoins…on aurait dit que le blondinet était si absorbé qu'il ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui.

En fait, dès qu'il se levait, il se précipitait devant son écran, les doigts frémissant au dessus du clavier.

Il lui arrivait même de susurrer des mots doux à la machine lorsque celle-ci ne voulait pas démarrer, ou allait trop lentement. Et quand il était content de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur e-bay, il lui souriait…

Un matin, Fye se leva et remarqua immédiatement l'absence de son ordinateur. Il resta comme deux ronds de flan, regardant l'endroit où s'était tenu l'appareil comme s'il pouvait le faire apparaître rien qu'en se concentrant.

Kurogané apparu derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le magicien se retourna vers lui, furieux.

- C'est toi ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi !

Le brun ne répondit pas mais sa mâchoire se contracta. Le blondinet cracha son mépris.

- Pour une fois que j'étais un peu heureux…c'est dégueulasse !

Et il s'en fût, se barricadant dans sa chambre.

Tétanisé, Kurogané ne prononça pas un mot. Il entendait les mots comme dans un écho « Pour une fois que j'étais un peu heureux… ». Cela signifiait donc qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux avec lui ? Même pas un peu ? Qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui et qu'il s'était lassé ?

Le ninja aux yeux rouges sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, mais resta stoïque; il endura la douleur, les poings crispés. Pourtant il avait envie de hurler.

Non loin de là, Sakura avait observé la scène. Cela lui faisait de la peine d'avoir dû faire souffrir ses amis, mais Fye n'était plus le même depuis qu'il avait cette machine. Alors pendant la nuit, elle et Shaolan avait enlevé l'ordinateur et l'avait emmené à la décharge. Elle avait demandé au garçon de ne rien dire, car elle ne voulait pas que la colère du magicien retombe sur elle; en fait, elle ressentait un soupçon de joie après avoir vu la dispute entre Fye et Kurogané; elle s'en voulait un peu, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher; c'était plus fort qu'elle.

**PS : Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai comparé Fye à Frodon (mêmes yeux, kyaaaa), Kurogané à Rouquemoute (le mec qui porte la moumoute rouquine; mot valise héhé) et Sakura à Gollum (elle l'a bien mérité). Pardon Kurogané ! **


	10. Secret d'alcôve

-1**Titre : Secret d'alcôve**

**Auteur : la très brillante Anders, merci, merci pour les fleurs XD**

**Disclaimer : Fye appartient à Kurogané et Kurogané appartient à Fye. Lol**

**Rating : T (ultra T même )**

**Couple : Kurofay**

**Note (vengeresse) de l'auteur (toujours aussi déjantée) : Ah, vengeance vengeance ! En fait, je me venge sur moi-même ! Comme le précédent chapitre était triste, injuste et long, j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre érotique, rectificatif et encore plus long et à bas Sakura ! lol**

Il était effrayant. Lorsqu'ils s'unissaient dans le secret de leur chambre, il laissait la part de sauvagerie qui sommeillait en lui s'emparer de son être; ses yeux d'azur brûlaient alors d'un feu inaccoutumé et glacial. Dans ces moments, il se montrait brutal, presque violent dans son désir; et il n'était jamais fatigué. Ils pouvaient continuer ainsi toute la nuit, le refaisant 3 à 5 fois d'affiler. Ils avaient beau inverser les rôles, il finissait toujours par y en avoir un qui demandait grâce.

Il arrivait que ce fût Kurogané. Souvent. De plus en plus souvent. Parce que, parfois, il repensait à ses doutes, et son désir s'éteignait comme si on avait soufflé sur une bougie.

Mais Fye, toujours exigeant, parvenait toujours à le ranimer et ils continuaient, mais généralement ils s'arrêtaient peu après.

Il était effrayant de voir à quel point il contrôlait son corps; il pouvait déclencher des réactions d'un simple sourire, un baiser bien placé, une phrase un peu trop subjective. Cela énervait profondément Kurogané, qui avait l'impression d'être un pantin entre ses mains expertes…impression pas désagréable au demeurant. Et c'est-ce qui agaçait encore plus le ninja. Il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Il se laissait faire.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Il s'était laissé entraîner dans la chambre par le blondinet qui le tenait du bout des lèvres; il l'avait laissé lui retirer ses habits un à un, sans jamais protester. Et lorsque celui-ci avait sorti une paire de menottes pour « pimenter un peu », il s'était allongé docilement. A présent, il avait les bras attaché au dessus de la tête au montant du lit, et Fye s'amusait avec lui.

Oui, il jouait. Il faisait exprès de l'exciter, de le provoquer, sans jamais lui donner quoique ce soit. Il caressait son torse de ses longs doigts fins, un sourire aux lèvres; il se penchait sur ses lèvres, les frôlait, laissant ses cheveux chatouiller le visage de son amant. Puis il descendait, très lentement, et déposait des baisers là où il ne devrait pas. Mais quand le ninja commença à gémir entre ses dents, il se redressa.

- Kurochan, tu m'aimes ?

C'était ce moment, d'après le ninja, qui était le plus effrayant, le plus terrible.

Cette voix douce un peu tremblante, et ce visage, ce visage angoissé au dessus de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement, mais inaccessible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il le demande ?

- Putain toi…, grogna Kurogané en essayant de regarder ailleurs.

Les yeux de Fye s'emplirent de larmes.

- Tu…tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Pourquoi tu joues à ça d'abord ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'utilises de la sorte ?

Une expression étonnée se peignit sur les traits du blond.

- T'utiliser ?

- C'est toi qui ne m'aimes pas. On ne fait pas ça aux gens qu'on aime, dit le brun en fuyant son regard bleu.

Il savait que s'il y plongeait, il ne pourrait pas lui faire de reproches.

- Faire quoi ?

- Te fous pas d'moi ! Tu alternes le chaud et le froid ! Tu sais que je suis dingue de toi, et ça te fait bien marrer de me faire lanterner, de jouer avec moi…tu te sers de moi. Tu me baises dans tous les sens du terme !!

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai acheté ces menottes ?, interrogea brutalement Fye, la voix un peu trop aiguë.

- Pour me faire un peu plus mal je suppose, déclara Kurogané avec sarcasme.

- C'était pour que tu ne te lasses pas de moi !, s'écria le blond, à bout de nerf.

Ce fût à Kurogané d'avoir l'air surpris.

- Me lasser de…

- Évidemment !, continua le mage, dans tous ses états. Je sais très bien que quelqu'un comme toi ne pourras pas se contenter de…quelqu'un comme moi.

Il baissa la tête.

Il y eut un silence.

Puis :

- Détache-moi.

Laissant échapper un soupir tremblant, le blondinet pris la clef sur la table de chevet et défit les menottes.

Le brun se redressa en position assise et se massa les poignets. Fye sortit du lit, ramassant ses affaires.

Mais l'autre lui prit le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens là !

Il prit le blond dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Me lasser…je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi absurde. Comme si je pouvais me lasser de ce sentiment de plénitude…

Il ferma ses yeux rouges et s'enfouit dans les cheveux du mage. Qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfait, les larmes coulant sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il sentait contre sa poitrine le cœur du ninja qui tambourinait; il ne mentait pas.


	11. Livraison surprise

-1**Titre : Livraison surprise**

**Auteur : la même**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Kurogané, Fye, Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona appartiennent au studio Clamp. La marque de Speedypost m'appartient. Le colis appartient…à son propriétaire haha**

**Rating : T (heu, mais pourquoi je met T ici ? Looool)**

**Couple : Kurofay forever**

**Note de l'auteur (qui se demande combien elle va en faire encore) : Combien je vais en faire encore ? Si ça continue, ça ne finira jamais dans le sang, comme prévu ! Comment ça vous ne voulez pas que ça finisse dans le sang ? Ah mais, vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir lire hein, je vous avais prévenu depuis le début ! Lol**

**C'est le 10ème one-shots. J'espère m'arrêter bientôt, pas par manque d'imagination, mais parce que mes lecteurs-trices vont finir par se lasser de moi **

La sonnette retentit.

Comme personne ne semblait aller ouvrir, Kurogané y alla.

- C'est pour quoi ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton rogue en déverrouillant la porte.

Derrière, un jeune homme avec une casquette marquée _Speedypost_ attendait avec un paquet dans les mains. Une camionnette était garée devant l'allée.

- Je suis bien au 40 rue Thoiry ? J'ai un colis pour M. Grotoutou…

Le ninja devînt d'un blanc de craie.

- C'est vous M. Grotoutou ?, insista le livreur.

Rougissant subitement, le brun aux yeux rouges se tût; il tendit la main en silence.

- Signez ici s'il vous plaît…

Il signa et prit le colis. Puis il claqua la porte au nez du livreur et hurla en direction de l'escalier :

- Faaaaaaaaay !

- Que se passe-t-il ?, interrogea Shaolan qui sortit la tête de la cuisine.

- Fye, viens ici tout de suite !, cria Kurogané en l'ignorant.

- Vous savez, il est parti tôt ce matin, il a dit qu'il voulait se balader, signala l'adolescent.

Le ninja grommela dans sa barbe.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Sakura en apparaissant sur le palier.

- Un livreur vient d'apporter un paquet pour Kurogané-san, expliqua Shaolan.

- Oh ? Vous l'avez ouvert ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, questionna la jeune princesse en descendant les marches.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sais de qui ça vient, marmonna le grand brun, intrigué malgré lui par la forme de l'objet.

Le carton était peu épais, mais très long.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ?, dit-il pour lui-même.

Mais les adolescents l'entendirent.

- Une canne à pêche ?

- Un télescope !

- Un porte-manteau !

- Peut-être un long manteau…

- Ou…une lampe halogène !

- Un rideau en perle ! C'est si joli…

- Ou bien…

Le ninja leva la main pour arrêter leurs suppositions. Il commença à déballer le colis.

Tous se penchèrent, y compris Mokona qui venait d'atterrir sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

- Une épée ?

Les deux jeunes gens eurent l'air dépité.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?, lança la boule de poils. Mais Kurogané en a déjà une qui vient du paix d'Ôto…

Le grand brun ne rétorqua pas; il ne dit rien, regardant l'intérieur du paquet.

Les adolescents et la créature, vite désintéressés, s'en allèrent.

Mais Kurogané resta avec le paquet dans les mains. Il regardait le katana. Il était exactement semblable à son dragon d'argent, qu'il avait dû céder à la sorcière des dimensions.

Lorsqu'il dégagea l'épée de son emballage, un petit mot en tomba. Il le ramassa.

_Je l'ai dégotté dans une vente aux enchères sur internet. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise._

_Je t'embrasse mon gros toutou._

_Fye_

- Raaah, grogna Kurogané en froissant le papier.

Mais il garda l'épée.


	12. Mots croisés

-1**Titre : Mots-croisés**

**Auteur : Anders-chan**

**Disclaimer : j'en ai marre de mettre un disclaimer**

**Rating : T (comme Toute façon on s'en fout on lit quand même)**

**Couple : Kurofay attitude (savez que chuis tellement fan que des fois, je me dessine un K et un F au coin des yeux avec du khôl ? Looool)**

**Note de l'aideur, nan, de l'auteur : Voilà, un petit onzième. Conclusion qui approche hélas (ou heureusement, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez). Vous remarquerez peut-être que je sombre dans la facilité en faisant de plus en plus de place à l'érotisme. Que voulez-vous, c'est un reste d'adolescence **

Il le trouva sur le canapé du salon. Il était allongé sur le ventre, en train de faire des mots-croisés, des petites lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez.

Kurogané entra en catimini et contempla le blondinet.

- Je t'ai vu Kurochan, observa celui-ci sans se retourner, toujours plongé dans ses grilles.

Le ninja haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le dos de son amant. Il embrassa ses épaules à travers le fin coton de sa chemise; puis il embrassa sa nuque, dégageant un peu ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre étant occupé à caresser la hanche du mage.

- Hm, tu es entreprenant aujourd'hui Kurochan, remarqua Fye, tout en continuant son mot-croisé comme si de rien n'était.

La main sur sa hanche dégagea les pans de sa chemise de son jeans et se glissa dessous, caressant son ventre.

Le brun se pressa un peu plus contre le blond. Il chuchota à son oreille :

- Laisse tomber ce foutu cahier ! J'ai des jeux plus amusants à te proposer…

Le magicien ferma les yeux, déposant enfin ses grilles par terre. Il soupira.

- C'est vraiment pas la peine avec toi, hein ?

- De quoi ?, demanda le ninja en relevant brièvement la tête, interrompant ses baisers.

- D'essayer de te comprendre.

Cette réponse fit rire Kurogané, qui reprit sa tâche. Il entreprit de détacher la ceinture de son compagnon.

Il la retira brutalement, puis la jeta au loin. Ensuite il mordilla l'oreille du blondinet. Ce dernier protesta :

- Hey, tu me fais mal.

Le brun aux yeux rouges se contenta de ricaner et s'appliqua à faire un suçon sur sa gorge.

- Tu es vraiment dur avec moi, Kuro-sama, gémit Fye en se cambrant en arrière.

- Dans tous les sens du terme, murmura l'interpellé en plaquant son bas ventre contre le bas du dos du mage pour lui montrer à quel point c'était vrai.

- Un truc me gêne cependant…, laissa tomber le blond.

- Ça je crois que je le sais; mais ça ne te gênera plus très longtemps…

Le magicien éclata de rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais. En fait, je suis très content des réactions que je provoque chez toi. Non, ce qui me tracasse…

Le brun l'écouta attentivement, intrigué.

- …c'est ce mot. Un nom commun commençant par ''j'' et synonyme d'envie. Je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

Kurogané poussa un grognement de mécontentement qui fit rire derechef le blondinet. Le ninja le retourna et s'affaira alors à lui faire oublier les mots croisés.

Dans le couloir, Sakura avait entendu leur conversation; les larmes coulaient sur ses joues à n'en plus finir. Elle se disait : « C'est pourtant évident. C'est ''jalousie'' ».


	13. Ce que je pense de toi

-1**Titre : Ce que je pense de toi**

**Auteur : Quoi, encore elle ?**

**Diclaimer : bla bla bla**

**Rating : T (comme Touchant)**

**Couple : 2**

**Note (pathétique) de l'auteur (qui se justifie) : Je perd un peu le moral. Je crois que…je déteste Sakura dans cette fic. Sûrement que ça se ressent dans mon écriture (et aussi dans le délai déraisonnable que j'ai laissé entre la précédente publication et celle-ci) Je suis désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant C'était juste histoire de faire le point, afin de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans le prochain chapitre (les ennuis vont bientôt commencer…)**

Kurochan.

Il est si tendre, si doux. Il est si ardent, si brûlant. Il m'enflamme.

Il joue les protecteurs. Je trouve ça tellement attendrissant. Il est jaloux aussi. Il serait fou de rage s'il savait tout ça.

Fye.

Il est…indéfinissable. Comme un nuage, on dirait qu'il change de forme selon le vent qu'il fait. Il est si lunatique. Ces changements d'humeur me rendent souvent mécontent. Mais j'oublie, lorsqu'il me tend les bras. On dirait un gosse.

Fye.

Il est si doux, si attendrissant. Il est si gentil, si bienveillant. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il joue les protecteurs, mine de rien. Je le trouve…indéchiffrable. Fort et sensible.

**PS : pour ceux qui n'aurait pas capté : c'est, dans l'ordre, le Kurochan de Fye, le Fye de Kurogané, et le Fye de Sakura en dernier (à la lanterne Sakura !!) (à la Révolution, on pendait les bourgeois aux lampadaires, d'où l'expression « A la lanterne ») :x**


	14. Les mots

-1**Titre : Les mots**

**Auteur : Jurassic Park…mais nan banane, c'est toujours moi**

**Disclaimer : Kurogané appartient à Fye, et vice-versa, merci de ne pas les déranger (Sakura, elle, elle appartient à personne, elle est nulle; lol, désolée pour ses fans)**

**Rating : T (parce que c'est choquant, à la fin de ce one-shot, looool)**

**Couple : hélas, pas que Kurofay, je dois l'admettre**

**Note de l'(incompréhensible) auteur : c'est le début de la fin ! Aaaaaah, apocalypse ! Pauvre Fye, il est cruche ou il le fait exprès ? C'est pas possible ! Mais en même temps…c'est adorable ce qu'il fait quand même, lol (l'auteur s'est inspiré d'elle-même, qui a fait la même chose que Fye, dans le même but, lol)**

Elle le trouva dans la salle à manger. Assis à la table, il avait les coudes posés sur un volumineux ouvrage à la couverture sombre. Une bouteille d'encre de Chine reposait tout près de lui; d'ailleurs il était en train de dessiner quelque chose dans le creux de sa main gauche avec une plume d'oie, l'air intensément concentré.

La jeune fille hésita à l'interrompre, fascinée qu'elle était par l'expression sérieuse qu'il arborait, si rare chez lui. Elle l'observa un moment en silence, admirant le tracé délicat de la plume, guidé par les doigts souples et fins, sur la paume de sa main blanche. Elle vit qu'il inscrivait des signes, dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification.

Finalement, quand il eut terminé, il souffla sur ses deux mains, et elle vit qu'il avait également écrit dans sa main droite.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, sentit ses joues virer doucement au rose lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard un peu embrumé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?, interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Il lui sourit, tout en déposant sa plume. Puis il reboucha l'encrier, et enfin, il répondit :

- Si je te le dis, tu vas me trouver idiot…

- Mais non, s'empressa-t-elle de le tranquilliser agitant les mains devant elle pour accentuer sa négation. Pas du tout !

Il montra le bouquin qui était posé sous ses coudes.

- En fait…j'ai trouvé ce livre à la bibliothèque. Il parle de chiromancie; c'est un art qui permet de prédire l'avenir d'une personne rien qu'en détaillant les lignes et les bosses de ses mains.

Il s'empara alors de la main de l'adolescente avec vivacité, plongé avec passion dans son explication, ne remarquant pas le moins du monde l'émoi qui ébranla la jeune fille.

- Par exemple là, c'est ta ligne de tête. Ici ta ligne de vie. Et là, ta ligne de destinée…

Il suivit les contours des traits du bout des doigts, faisant se répandre dans le corps de la jolie princesse une douce chaleur, qui colora ses joues.

Il caressa lentement la paume de sa main; ses gestes étaient sensuels et candides. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait, du frisson qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Il se pencha pour examiner sa main, se rapprochant par la même occasion de son visage.

- Cette ligne…c'est la ligne du cœur.

Ses cheveux flottaient tout près; elle aurait pu les toucher de ses lèvres. Elle sentait l'odeur qu'il dégageait, un parfum totalement suave qui lui donnait le tournis. Et puis soudain, il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu de ciel ensoleillé dans les siens.

Elle eût le souffle coupé; sa salive se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle était sûre qu'à cet instant, il devait tout deviner d'elle, tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait imaginé dans son lit la nuit le concernant. Si elle avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit mouvement, elle aurait pu l'embrasser; ses lèvres étaient toutes proches, elle sentait sa respiration sur les siennes. Elle aurait voulu…

Il se redressa, souriant; mais son sourire était peut-être un peu trop grand pour être sincère. Il avait perçu un léger trouble dans l'atmosphère. Une tension soudainement apparu, qui ne manquait pas de le perturber. Mais il n'en perdît pas pour autant le fil de sa pensée, et continua sur sa lancée.

- Donc, ayant étudier ce livre de très près, j'ai décidé…

Il rit doucement, surveillant la réaction de sa compagne, qui paraissait statufiée.

- J'ai…

Il montra ses paumes, où étaient inscrits des signes, et il eût un éclat de rire joyeux.

- J'ai écrit le nom de Kurogané sur ma ligne de cœur à gauche, et le mien sur celle de droite…Et comme ça, quand je croise les doigts.

Il fit une démonstration.

- Mes paumes se collent l'une à l'autre, et c'est comme si les noms s'embrassaient…

Il se mit à rire à nouveau, un peu nerveusement, comme ayant peur qu'elle ne le traite d'imbécile.

Elle ne le fît pas. Mais l'attrapa par le col et, en larme, le fit taire d'un baiser.


	15. Rien

-1**Titre : Rien (ce qui ne signifie pas « no title », c'est juste que le titre, c'est « Rien »)**

**Auteur : la fangirl Anders**

**Disclaimer : ceux qui sont assez bête pour ne pas savoir que les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartiennent à CLAMP peuvent allez se faire cuir un œuf !**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : le ninja et le mage**

**Note de l'(apocalyptique) auteur : Depuis la fin de mes vacances de Toussaint, je n'ai pas tellement eut le temps d'écrire à l'ordi. Alors j'ai écrit sur papier mais après, j'ai la flemme de recopier, et ça traîne Heureusement que j'ai des textes d'avance. Mais bon, ensuite, quand je relis en recopiant sur l'ordi, je me dis « Ah nan, ça c'est pourri ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre à la place ? » et ça repart, je ré-écrit, et ensuite je trouva ça nul, alors je désespère et j'abandonne.**

Il ne sourit pas souvent. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui a souri.

Ce sourire était rien que pour lui, pour lui montrer la joie qu'il ressentait d'être à ses côtés, le bonheur extatique d'être dans ses bras, l'impression de chaleur qu'il avait au fond du cœur quand sa beauté le frappait, et surtout, la sensation de toujours l'aimer plus.

Mais ce sourire si rare, rempli de tendresse, ne lui fût pas rendu.

Le sourire de Kurogané se fissura et disparu.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda le ninja, ses sourcils à nouveau froncés, comme une barrière qui se referme.

Et c'était le cas.

Fye évita son regard, l'air attristé.

- Rien, répondit-il évasivement.


	16. Fuite

-1**Titre : Fuite **

**Auteur : Anders forever**

**Disclaimer : ya vraiment besoin que j'en mette un ?**

**Rating : T (aTTenTion…en fait non)**

**Couple : 3 cette fois : Kurofay, SakuFye (hélas) et Shaora sous-entendu**

**Note de l'auteur (en pleurs) : Ouiiiiiin ! Je déteste, déteste, déteste le SakuFye ! J'en veux paaaaaaas ! En fait, c'est pas avec mes lecteurs que je suis sadique, c'est avec moi-même !! Bouhou, snif snif ! Bon, il faut que je reprenne mon calme. Sinon je n'arriverais jamais à mon but…**

Écouter aux portes, c'est mal. Pourtant lorsque Kurogané a vu Sakura entrer dans la chambre de Fye cette nuit, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il a collé son oreille contre la serrure, et voici ce qu'il a entendu :

- Fye, je voulais vous dire…commença l'adolescente d'un ton timide.

- Pas la peine, coupa le magicien sèchement.

Il y eut un silence.

Puis :

- Excuse-moi, murmura la voix de Fye. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Seulement, vois-tu, ça me gêne…Je ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments que toi à mon égard.

- Je le sais très bien ! Mais je-je…

Des sanglots.

- J'ai quand même besoin de vous…, pleura la jeune fille.

Les yeux de Kurogané s'agrandirent.

- J'ai besoin de vous, chuchota-t-elle.

Kurogané entendit un froissement, puis un gémissement. Les sanglots se firent plus bas, étouffés.

Le ninja s'escrima à regarder par le trou de la serrure. Il vit enfin ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.

La fille se blottissait contre le torse du blond, qui avait posé la tête sur ses cheveux et la serrait doucement contre lui.

- Chut, tout va bien…, lui disait-il à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Kurogané sursauta, se tournant vers Shaolan qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Rien du tout, grogna-t-il en se relevant et en s'enfuyant à grands pas.

- Kurogané !, appela Fye qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et le voyait partir.

Mais le brun ne réagit pas. Bientôt ils entendirent une porte claquer.

Sakura sortit timidement de la chambre. Shaolan la regarda avec des yeux exorbités, puis reporta son regard sur Fye puis à nouveau sur la princesse.

- Vous…vous…, balbutia-t-il, la lèvre tremblante.

Il s'enfuit en courant.

- Monsieur Shaolan !, s'écria la princesse en tendant la main.

Mais il était déjà parti.


	17. La toute fin

-1**Titre : La toute fin**

**Auteur : AndersAndrew**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : L'indétrônable Kurofay, même si cette 'turlututu' de Sakura voudrait bien que ça change…**

**Note de l'auteur (à minuit dix-sept) : Bon, je vous prévient, ici, c'est la fin Je vous ai promis du sang, donc voilà. Je vous prévient aussi : je me suis lancé dans le « tuez-moi-je-suis-trop-nul-pour-continuer-de-vivre » alors si vous êtes déjà déprimé, ne lisez pas. En plus, un Kurogané baka comme c'est pas possible, z'allez voir. M'enfin bon, celle qu'on déteste le plus, c'est Sakura, hein les z'enfants ? **

La pluie était glacée. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais il s'en fichait bien. Il aurait préféré ne jamais exister.

_Ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé._

Mon dieu, il voulait mourir, mourir. Le ciel obscur se fendit d'un éclair, et le tonnerre roula parmi les nuages, lui écrasant les tympans. Mais il s'en fichait aussi. Que ses tympans éclatent. La douleur ne pouvait pas être pire.

_La douleur dans ses yeux rouges._

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses cheveux blonds ruisselaient, poisseux contre ses doigts. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Il aurait pourtant dû comprendre que la chance de l'avoir auprès de lui serait éphémère. Que ces bras ne pourraient pas le protéger de tout. Mais il y avait cru. Il se sentait idiot, il se sentait inutile. Il se sentait vide.

_Le sang._

Il s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais il l'avait repoussé brutalement. Alors il l'avait supplié. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était rien, un malentendu, qu'il n'aimait que lui.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais cru. A présent, Fye le savait : il ne l'avait jamais cru lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il le connaissait trop bien, trop fort. Ses mensonges ne l'atteignaient pas. Et il avait eu raison…il ne l'aimait pas.

C'était cent fois pire. Il le haïssait, le désirait, le détestait, le manipulait, l'attirait, le charmait, le séduisait, le jetait, l'adorait aussi, le vénérait en secret. Tout ça en même temps. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de l'obsession.

Mais ça n'avait jamais eu aucune importance de toute façon. Et maintenant, tout était fini.

L'orage se déchaîna. Le regard perdu du mage se perdit sur le haut des vagues qui commençaient à s'agiter. Bientôt, il en était sûr, la mer serait démontée, car une tempête se présageait. Il le sentait dans l'air, à l'odeur d'ozone et de sel qui y flottait.

A cette hauteur, le vent était violent et lui frappait le visage; la pluie lui fouettait le visage, collant ses mèches trempées sur son front et ses vêtements fins sur son corps. S'il avait vécu ne serait-ce que jusqu'au lendemain, il serait sûr d'avoir une pneumonie.

Mais survivre n'était pas dans ses projets.

Il était furieux. Il ne voulait plus de lui, il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il semblait dégoûté. Alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Mais Kurogané resta de marbre devant ses tentatives de l'embrasser. Il lui échappait, esquivant son étreinte, évitant ses lèvres.

- Non, tu ne m'auras pas avec des caresses, j'en ai assez !

Alors Fye fit la dernière chose qu'il pût faire dans une situation aussi désespérée. Il pleura.

Ça eût au moins le mérite de faire réagir le ninja. Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

- Arrête ça ! ARRÊTE !, criait-il.

Mais Fye n'arrivait plus à se contrôler; ses sanglots le tuaient lentement, son cœur se serrait affreusement, il commençait à avoir mal. Il allait le perdre.

Kurogané lui attrapa les poignets et les pressa contre sa poitrine.

- Arrête de pleurer Fye, arrête !

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Je n'veux pas !, hurlait-il à s'en déchirer la voix.

- Arrête ça putain…ça me fait tellement mal…

A cette réplique dite tout bas, il s'était calmé d'un coup. Le ninja en avait alors profité pour continuer :

- Je ne sais même pas si…ce que tu penses en réalité. Si je ne suis qu'un jouet, une occupation, ou plus important que ça. Si tu t'amuses à me tromper. J-je ne comprend pas…

La vision encore flou, le mage avait essayé de réfréner ses hoquets et, la voix tremblante, il lui avait dit :

- Tu es tellement important que je crois mourir quand je te vois. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser…

Tout à coup il ressentit une grande fatigue. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il tomba en avant.

Kurogané le rattrapa, l'enlaçant, embrassant ses cheveux.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

C'est à cet instant que le sang avait jailli. Brutalement. Fatal.

La mer semblait l'appeler. Il était en haut de cette falaise, à contempler l'horizon qui désormais ne lui laissait présager plus aucun avenir. Il aurait préféré au moins mourir dans la chaleur de ses bras plutôt que dans ceux glacées de Dame océan. Mais c'était son châtiment. Et le froid, il y était habitué.

- Qu'est-ce que…?!

Ses yeux rouges s'agrandirent. Deux iris rouges nageant dans ce blanc infini encadré par des cils bruns et veloutés.

Et cette tache rouge, là, chaude sous sa main, au niveau de la poitrine sur la chemise blanche.

Le brun s'était écroulé.

- KUROGANE !!

Il s'était agenouillé auprès de son amant, et avait relevé la tête.

La fille.

Elle tenait le sabre de sa victime, celui-là même qu'il lui avait offert, et ses yeux était vacant. Elle venait sans doute de perdre la raison; le sang dégouttait lentement de la lame.

Il frotta ses yeux pour chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, étalant le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il avait essayé de le ramener. Il avait…

Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

- RENDEZ-LE MOI !!!

- Je dois recevoir une compensation…

- PRENEZ-LA ELLE ! Elle est la cause de tout cela !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Nooon, pas Sakura !

- Je veux qu'il revienne !

- Prenez-moi à la place !!

- Que décides-tu Fye ?

Il regarda Shaolan qui s'était emparé de la jeune fille catatonique, l'air terrifié. Puis il regarda Kurogané, le regard éteint. Éteint.

Cette vision d'horreur.

Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec.

- Prenez-moi dans ce cas…

Il allait mourir. Et lorsqu'il serait mort, tout ira bien. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce que ressentirait Kurogané quand il se réveillerait non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à la culpabilité qu'il allait lui faire endurer. Il le FALLAIT.

Il chuta.


	18. Epilogue

-1**Titre : Epilogue**

**Auteur : ANDEEEEERS**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : Définitivement Kurofay**

**Note (de fin) de l'auteur : Eh oui, j'aime les happy end. Désolée de vous avoir fait une fausse peur en tuant Fye, mais que voulez-vous, je voulais un peu de tragique dans mes one-shot Mais je n'avais pas dit que c'était une Deathfic, donc…enfin voilà, j'ai enfin fini, et je suis assez fière du résultat. Enfin peut-être certains diront que j'ai rajouté ce chapitre exprès pour faire plaisir, mais…je n'avais pas le cœur à détruire tout ce que j'avais construit, en tuant bêtement mon personnage et en brisant à jamais un couple qui devrait resté uni à jamais. Lol**

**Merci à mes rewieuveuses préférées; sachez que je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous divertir et j'espère avoir le plaisir de réitérer l'expérience :D Et surtout n'oubliez pas : KUROFAY POWEEEEER !!**

Il faisait noir, mais tout s'illumina tout à coup. Peut-être parce qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ou peut-être parce qu'une silhouette floue s'approchait de lui.

- Je suis au paradis ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

- Bien sur que non idiot ! Aller, debout !, dit la silhouette en se penchant sur lui.

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit debout.

On le mit debout de force; Fye regarda autour de lui, désorienté.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Il se prit une baffe, tomba par terre.

- Hey, mais t'es fou ou quoi ?

- CRETIN DE MAGICIEN ! Si je te reprend à essayer de me sauver la vie en te suicidant, je te jure que…

Kurogané - bien évidemment, c'était lui, qui d'autre ? - reprit son souffle. En fait sa menace était plutôt vaine, vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Comment se fait-il que je sois vivant ?

- Tu ne l'es pas.

- Dans ce cas comment se fait-il que nous parlions ensemble ?

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Pardon ?

- JE SUIS VENU TE CHERCHER !

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris…Enfin non, je n'ai pas compris. On est où ?

- Dans les limbes.

- Est-ce que…ça veut dire que toi aussi tu es mort ?

Le ninja soupira. Il avait espéré échapper aux explications ennuyeuses, mais apparemment il n'y couperait pas.

- Ton…sacrifice a fonctionné, grogna-t-il en le foudroyant du regard. La sorcière a transféré ton énergie vitale en moi, et pendant que tu t'éteignait, moi je me réincarnait dans mon corps. Et dès que j'eu récupéré celui-ci, ma priorité absolue était bien sûr de te récupérer.

- Mais alors je suis vraiment mort…

- Je vais te ramener.

- Je ne veux pas. Pas si ça signifie un autre sacrifice. J'ai déjà suffisamment coûté…Je ne veux pas que tu me rendes mon énergie vitale !

- Quelqu'un d'autre a donné la sienne…

Et sans plus de paroles, le ninja lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Fye se réveilla. Il était dans _ses _bras, les mains accrochées dans _son _cou. _Son_ amour.

- Où sommes-nous ?, interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il vit un corps allongé sur le sol. C'était…

- Fai Wang Reed ?!

Une épée était plantée dans son thorax, en plein milieu de son emblème de chauve-souris, et ses yeux étaient vitreux et vides. Du sang formait une large flaque sous lui, dans laquelle trempait son monocle, et qui commençait à sécher.

- Je l'ai tué, chuchota Kurogané à son oreille. Et j'ai demandé que sa vie soit échangé contre la tienne. La sorcière m'avait dit que ton âme n'était pas en paix et qu'elle n'était pas passé dans le royaume des morts; Tu étais dans cette dimension qu'on appelle les limbes, à attendre. Alors je suis aller te chercher. Et tu es là. Enfin.

Le magicien sentit les bras de son compagnon le serrer très fort contre son torse, sans aucune retenue.

- Combien de temps ?, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il commençait à comprendre que si pour lui, le temps ne s'était pas écoulé, pour Kurogané, ça avait été différent.

- Presque deux ans, murmura celui-ci.

Fye entendit une sorte de sanglot dans sa voix. L'étreinte se resserra.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais tu entends, plus jamais !

Fye releva la tête, croisant le regard empli de larmes de son amant aux yeux rouges.

- Je ne te laisserais plus, alors ne pleure plus jamais, répliqua-t-il en essuyant une larme qui perlait sur sa joue d'un baiser.

**PS : Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas menti. Ça fini bien dans le sang, même si ce n'est pas celui d'un des personnages principaux héhé**


End file.
